brokenuniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Maude Mehari
'Maude Mehari '''is the Grand Admiral of Galea during the Sacking of Galea. When away on other matters, the young Grand Admiral declared vengeance against the Belkan invaders, however this revenge would not happen until many years later. Appearance Strange dark blue hair resting on her head with ice cold blue eyes, Maude carries a very depressing if aggressive stance. A quiet woman, most of the time, she talks in negatives. Despite her long hair, she keeps it tied behind her back with a large ribbon Maude's face-claim is ''Imca from Valkyria Chronicles 3. Her Mariage counterpart face-claim is Kazari Asami (Oscar VI) ''from ''Active Raid. Her theme is Awake and Alive and her BGM is Revenger. Her reformed BGM is Guardian Angel. Her Mariage theme Enemies. The BGM changes to Doomsday. Biography Born on Galea in a small village near the mountains, Maude's rise through the military ranks was a great surprise, however her credentials with command were unmatched for her age. During the Sacking of Galea, Maude was away on a trip on the other side of the Commonwealth when she received news. Shocked, events turned for the worse when the Dreadnought above Galea split into several pieces and one large piece crash landed at her village. While not everybody was killed, the event scarred Maude. A year later, and Maude relocated to Lanseal, as she continues to scout out the best and brightest of Galea's military, binding her time to strike back... Reconquest Era Heavily injured in the Second Battle of Galea, her nerves in her legs and arms were completely fried. While it is directly unknown what happened to her after that, there are some records that suggest that Maude became the first Mariage, the royal servant of the Dark King. The man who was directly responsible for this transformation was rumored to be Representative Cavalier, Lord Marshal of Galea, and Ace of the Army, Philippe Motobloc. Other say that after getting heavily injured, it was the perfect time for her to retire and enjoy what remaining life she had with a beloved. Some say it was an outsider. Other's say it was her direct subordinate. Alpha Series Indeed, for her time as a Mariage happened regardless of her feelings to her friend. It was said that her subordinate rose above her and took command, always tailed by some heavily modified Mariage. She died at the hands of Olivie Sägebrecht, days before the final battle. It was stated she finally smiled after many decades of pain. Powers Human As a high ranking mage of the Galean Armed Forces, Maude is a force not be to reckoned with. Preferring close range combat, she does have weapons necessary for medium and far range combat due to her device Fragarach. A heavy anti-tank cannon, a large buster blade and several machine guns parts make up the Fragarach. It's amazing weight is something to behold, and yet Maude manages to hack and slash her way with the weapon as if it's a plain short sword. Her abilities mirror that of the Bellzelute and its upgrade, Bellzelute Brigandy. Mariage As a mariage, her human body partially sacrificed and broken during the Second Battle of Galea. Thus, the Galeans aided her revenge quest, transforming her body into a gelatinous form. Instead of far-ranged combat, she was suited for close-range. Thus, the Coustwell Brachium Trivia Just like Imca from Valkyria Chronicles 3, Maude uses the exact same weapon as her Var. It is unsurprising that weapons used by the main characters shouldn't change when switching face-claims. Her last name is based on the Citroën Méhari Category:Lyrical Nanoha BetrayerS Category:Alpha Series Category:Universe 616 Category:Universe 52